A high-quality animal resources program is a fundamental component of basic research projects within the DERC, including those examining islet development and function, type 1 and 2 diabetes pathogenesis, experimental therapeutics, diagnostic and genetics. The principal objective of the Animal Core is to integrate four key animal-related resources in one unit and tailor these resources to diabetes-related research. The key components are as follows: Animals: To provide stringent husbandry of specific pathogen free (SPF) rodents strains relevant to diabetes research including type 1 and 2 experimental models, immunodeficient strains, backcrossed/congenic lines (e.g. BDC2.5 NOD x rag1(-/-) and transgenic and knockout animals produced in-house. Pancreatic Islet Resources: To isolate rodent islets from DERC- maintained animals using experienced personnel and provide quality control analysis in standard secretion/transplantation protocols. Transgenic facility: To generate novel transgenic strains relevant to diabetes research in standard (FVB) and defined inbred strains (e.g. NOD mice), and to generate gene knockout and knock-in mice on a 129SV background. Genotyping Facility: To monitor the genetic integrity of both established and novel mutant animal lines by PCR/Southern analysis and to perform microsatellite marker-based selection of intercrossed animals as part of a "speed congenic" procedure that preserves the integration of desired alleles and important background genes (e.g. iddm 1-17). The Animal Resources Core will be accommodate in part within the existing Barbara Davis Center animal facility and by expansion intro. 1135 square feet of new space. Dr. Ronald Gill and Dr. Dale Wegmann will direct the Core and its 4 personnel.